The Green Paladin
by Allura99
Summary: On a distant planet, Pidge is challenged to single combat. Can Pidge meet the challenge?
1. Chapter 1

The Green Paladin

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Pidge stood between Lance and Hunk in front of the Lion ships, fighting the urge to fidget. The team was waiting in a clearing outside the main city of the planet of Iphica. It was a minor Galra outpost but its commander hadn't declared for either Sendak or Lotor.

Allura and Lotor had wanted to recruit Commander Dakron to Lotor's cause. But the commander did not wish to meet with Lotor. He only wanted to negotiate with the Voltron Paladins and in person.

"Will he just hurry up?" Pidge muttered.

It was near mid-day and the twin suns were almost overhead. Pidge was sweating under her armor. Did she put on sunblock? The last thing she needed was a sunburn.

"Guess the guy just likes to make an entrance," Lance said with a shrug.

"Kinda like you like to do," Hunk said, grinning.

"Hey!" Lance protested as Pidge and Allura giggled. "What are you trying to say, Hunk?"

"All right, keep it down," Shiro ordered. "It looks like they're here."

Pidge looked up to see an entourage entering the clearing. One of the biggest Galra she'd ever seen led the group towards the Paladins. She'd bet her best ionic wrench that the big guy was Dakron.

The group of Galra stopped at the opposite edge of the clearing, moving the flank the big one. Seeing that his people were in place, he stepped forward into the clearing. "So these are the Paladins of Voltron? I can't say that I'm impressed."

"Commander Dakron, I presume?" Shiro said evenly.

The commander nodded. "And you are?"

"Shiro, the Paladin of the Black Lion and leader of Voltron."

"I thought you'd be bigger," Dakron sneered, drawing snickers and jeers from the Galra behind him.

"We are here for negotiations as you requested," Allura said. "There is much to be gained from co-operation between us."

"Co-operation?" Dakron scoffed. "Negotiations? Surely you are not that naive."

"Then why are we here?" Lance demanded.

"Galra only follow the strong," Dakron said. "We do not understand negotiations. We only know the might of the battlefield."

"That's what we're trying to change," Pidge said. "The Galra can know peace but only if you're willing to change."

"We will not be persuaded by words."

"What will persuade you?" Allura asked.

"Paladins of Voltron, I hereby challenge you to combat."

"What?!" Pidge and Hunk shouted.

"Are you out of your mind?" Lance demanded.

"That is not what we agreed to!" Allura shouted.

Shiro made a slashing motion with his hand and the other Paladins fell silent. "Obviously you don't want to change Voltron itself."

Dakron nodded. "I challenge you to single combat."

Shiro stepped forward. "Challenge accepted."

"No, not you." Dakron turned his attention further down the line. "I challenge her, the Green Paladin."

"What!" Hunk cried, stepping in front of Pidge. "No way."

"This is a new low, even for the Galra," Lance growled.

"Is she not a true Paladin?" Dakron asked. "Is she not a worthy opponent?

"Asshole," Pidge muttered under her breath.

"She is a true Paladin," Shiro said, "but if you want to challenge us, your fight will be with me."

Dakron shook his head. "The Green Paladin, or you forfeit the challenge."

"I accept."

Hunk whirled to look back at her. "Pidge, have you lost your mind?"

Pidge gave his arm a squeeze as she stepped forward. "Commander Dakron, I accept your challenge."

"Excellent. Shall we meet back here in a thirty doboshes?"

Pidge nodded.

"And what will you be fighting to?" Shiro demanded.

"Victory or death, Paladin."

"Unacceptable," Shiro said. "Incapacitation or I'm calling this off now."

"Protecting her?"

"Protecting you from her."

With that, Shiro turned his back on the Galra commander and headed back to the Lions.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Pidge took off her helmet and sat on a paw of the Green Lion. Shiro had led them to a beach not far from the main city. It would be easy for them to get back in time to meet the challenge.

Her stomach rolled at the thought of what she had just agreed to. 'Oh, Katie, what have you done?'

But she hadn't seen another way out. If she hadn't accepted the challenge, the Paladins would look weak. She wasn't going to let that happen.

Now she just had to figure out how she was going to beat him.

"Pidge!"

She glanced up to see Hunk jogging towards her and her Lion. Usually she would be glad to see her friend. But the worried look on his face just made her feel that much more nervous.

"Hey, Hunk."

"What the hell happened back there?" he demanded. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she muttered. "Glad you believe in me."

He sighed as he leaned against the leg of the Green Lion beside her. "That's not what I meant, Pidge."

"Really? Because that's what it sounds like."

"That guy had no right to challenge you like that."

"Why? Because I'm small? Because I'm a girl?" Her voice was rising with each word until she was almost shouting in Hunk's face. "Because I'm not really a Paladin?"

"Of course, you're a Paladin," Hunk shouted back, his face red.

"So, it's a girl thing!" she accused, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Gah! It has nothing to do with you being a girl!"

"Oh, so you have noticed that I'm a girl."

Hunk suddenly blinked. "Huh? What does that mean?"

Pidge jammed her helmet back on with growl. "Look, I need to go practice or meditate or something to get ready for this fight."

She hopped off the Green Lion's leg. "I'll see you later."

"Wait." Hunk grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "Pidge, tell me what's going on here."

"Big fight to get ready for," she said, not meeting his eyes. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

He let go of her arm. "I guess I shouldn't keep you then."

She headed away from the shore, away from him, without a glance back.

_scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change_

Pidge went through a series of stretching exercises, working on getting limber. Then she moved on to simple flips and similar moves. She would need to be able to compensate for the stiffness of her armor in her fight but she wasn't going to give up the armor. Something told her that she was going to need it.

She went through a series of backhand springs before landing in crouch. She glanced up and saw Shiro watching her. She stood up, dusting her hands off. "So, what do you think?"

"Dakron has made a big mistake."

She couldn't help but smile. At least somebody thought she had a chance. "Any advice?"

Shiro studied her for a moment. "He's bigger than you."

"Nothing new there." At Shiro's startled look, she laughed. "When you're my size, everyone's bigger than you."

"Good point," he said. "But you can use that to your advantage. Dakron thinks that he's going up against the weakest of us. But he's wrong. You may be smaller but you're quick. You're going to dance circles around him. But more importantly, you're going to out-think him."

Pidge smirked. "Brain over brawn?"

"Wins every time," he agreed. He took off his helmet and set it down in the grass. "Now how about some help with your practice?"

"Ready to get beat up by a girl?" Pidge asked as she shifted into a fighting stance.

Shiro smiled as he took his position. "Show me what you got."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

The twin suns were racing toward the horizon as they returned to the clearing. The Lions touched down, forming a semi-circle. The Black Lion took its usual place in the center, flanking Green Lion on one side. Yellow Lion sat on the other side of the Green Lion.

The Paladins exited their Lions. Lance glared at the empty clearing. "What's with this guy and making an entrance?"

"It's an intimidation tactic," Shiro said.

"Well, it's not working," Pidge stated.

"Really, it's just rude," Allura said with a huff. "Such poor manners."

Hunk stepped closer to his friend. "Are you ready?"

Pidge took a deep breath before nodding. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You're going to do great," he told her, squeezing her hand.

She felt her cheeks burning in a blush. "Thanks, Hunk."

"Look alive, people," Shiro called. "They're here."

Pidge pulled away from Hunk to watch the approaching Galra. Once again Dakron led the Galra delegation. However, before he had been dressed in a military-type uniform. Now he was dressed in armor.

She noted the spikes on his shoulders. A short sword was in a sheath on his belt. A blaster sat on his other hip. She wondered which weapon he preferred.

"Paladins of Voltron," Dakron greeted, "I am surprised to see that you have returned to meet my challenge."

"I don't see why," Pidge said. "You've made your challenge and I've accepted."

"So eager for battle. I shall enjoy defeating you."

"Enough talk," Shiro said. "Are we going to do this or not?"

Dakron smirked. "Green Paladin, prepare yourself."

Pidge looked up when Shiro squeezed her shoulder. "Just remember what we talked about and you'll do fine," he told her.

"Good luck, Pidge," Allura said.

"Yeah, kick his ass!" Lance added.

"Thanks, guys." She paused as Hunk handed her her helmet. "Thanks, Hunk."

"You've got this," he said softly.

She smiled as she put her helmet on. "Of course, I do." She gave him a wink and then walked into the clearing.

_scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change_

The rolling sensation in her stomach returned as she took a spot in the clearing. Dakron laughed as he removed his cloak, passing it off to an underling. He cracked his knuckles as he stood across from Pidge.

"I look forward to this," he said, smirking at her.

"Bring it," she replied.

The Galra commander feinted left before running at her. Pidge stepped aside at the last moment, letting her opponent rush past her. She delivered a kick to his back before darting away. She could hear the other Paladins cheering but kept her focus on the fight.

Dakron stumbled to a stop. He whirled around to face Pidge with a snarl. "You'll pay for that."

He aimed a punch for her head. Being so much shorter than the Galra commander, she easily ducked under the punch. She landed a punch into his solar plexus and darted away again.

"Stand still and fight," he ordered.

"What happened to looking forward to this?" Pidge asked cheekily.

With a roar, Dakron drew his sword. Pidge reached for her bayard. She was glad that he went for the sword instead of the blaster. It would be hard to dodge the blaster at such close range.

Dakron stabbed at her stomach. Pidge blocked the sword with her bayard as a shield. However, she wasn't ready for the punch that Dakron delivered to her jaw.

"Pidge!" her teammates called.

She stumbled back away from Dakron. She could feel that her lip was split but she didn't think that he had knocked any teeth loose. "I'm okay," she called.

"That's what you think," Dakron growled.

Pidge launched into a series of back handspring, putting distance between her and Dakron. Her bayard reappeared in her hand. She dodged a vicious swing of the sword at her head. She lunged forward and used her bayard to deliver a series of shocks to the base of his neck.

Roaring in pain, Dakron grabbed her collar. He lifted her into the air and threw her across the clearing. She bounced a couple of times before she came to a stop.

"Ow," she groaned.

"Get up, Pidge!" Hunk bellowed.

She looked up to see Dakron stalking over to her. She scrambled to her feet. She was shaking as she held her bayard in front of her.

"Give up, Paladin," Dakron said.

"You first."

He laughed as he aimed another jab at her stomach. Her bayard transformed again into a shield as she used it to force the blade away. She stomped on his instep before kicking him in the knee.

He swore as he stumbled back in pain. Pidge pressed her advantage as she delivered a kick to his gut and then a punch to the underside of his jaw. She moved to punch him again when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. She yelled as he threw her over his shoulder and back into the ground.

She felt something in her shoulder crunch as she hit the ground. Her left arm didn't want to move as she struggled back to her feet. She gripped her bayard in her good hand, dodging another swing of Dakron's sword. She scrambled back a few paces, putting some much needed distance between her and Dakron.

"Running away, Paladin?" Dakron taunted.

She smiled as she felt her bayard crackling with energy in her hand. "My name is Pidge."

She moved her arm in an arc and the bayard transformed into rope. Its weighted end wrapped around Dakron's legs before working its way to his ankles. With a grunt, Pidge yanked on the rope, knocking Dakron off his feet. He yelled as the bayard released its energy into her opponent.

Another move from Pidge made the bayard retract. Before Dakron could recover, she kicked his sword out of his hand. He moved to sit up but she pressed her weapon at his neck.

"Yield," she ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

"Yield," she ordered, pressing her bayard against Dakron's neck.

Dakron growled. He moved like he was going to grab her. She immediately dropped, pressing her knees into his shoulders to keep him pinned. She pressed her bayard harder against his neck. "Yield, Dakron."

He glared at her before relaxing against the ground. "I yield."

With a sigh, she rolled off the Galra commander. She made her bayard disappear before she offered him a hand up. He scoffed as he climbed to his feet.

"Suit yourself," she muttered. She managed to get her helmet off with her good hand. "It was a good fight."

"I can't believe that I was defeated by a child."

"No." She stood straighter as she faced the Galra commander. "You were defeated by the Green Paladin of Voltron."

She turned on her heel and headed toward her friends.

"You did great out there, Pidge," Shiro said.

"Great? She was freaking awesome!" Lance cried.

"Truly amazing," Allura agreed.

"Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?" Pidge said, grinning. "Brains over brawn."

"You should put that on a t-shirt," Lance quipped.

"Are you okay, Pidge?" Hunk asked.

"Something's busted in my shoulder," she admitted. "Other than that, just scrapes and bruises."

"Oh, no!" Allura cried. "We must get you back to the Castle of Lion. Can you even fly?"

"If we don't do any fancy flying, I should be okay."

"I will not be defeated by a child!"

Pidge turned back towards the clearing. Dakron was glaring at her as he aimed his blaster at her. She could only gasped before the blast hit her in the chest.

She felt herself fall backwards as Hunk screamed her name. She didn't know if she hit the ground before she lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

The doors of the healing pod opened with a hiss. Pidge staggered forward before someone grabbed her by the shoulders. She tried to take another step but collapsed against a broad chest.

"Hey, take it easy there," Hunk said. "Give yourself a minute to get your bearings."

"Hey, Hunk." She pushed herself off his chest. "How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"How bad was it?" she made herself asked.

Hunk grimaced. "It was bad. You did break your shoulder during the fight as well as spraining your wrist. Numerous scrapes and bruises. But the laser blast was the worst."

"Hunk?"

"Your heart stopped, Pidge. Twice." His hands squeezed her shoulders. "I didn't think we were going to get you back to the Castle in time."

"I...I died?"

She was suddenly squashed against his chest. She could feel him press his face into her hair. "You can't do that again, Pidge. You hear me?"

She pressed herself closer to him. "Hey, I'm okay. Hunk, I'm okay."

He sniffled as he reluctantly pulled away. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry."

She reached up and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "You wouldn't be Hunk if you didn't."

He took her hand and pulled it away from his face. "You hungry?"

Her stomach gave a huge growl as if to answer him. He chuckled as he led her towards the kitchen. "How about a big plate of green space goo?"

"Sounds fantastic," she said.

_scene change scene change scene change scene change scene change_

"So, what happened with Dakron? After I was shot?" Pidge asked after eating half a plate of food goo.

"I shot him." Pidge and Hunk looked up to find Lance in the doorway of the dining room. "It was set to stun so he's still breathing."

The bitterness in his voice let her know how much he second guess that decision. "I'm glad you didn't kill him, Lance."

"Well, that makes one of us." He sat down across from Pidge and Hunk. "Anyway, Lotor has Dakron in prison for breaking the Galra code of honor or something like that."

"And my Lion? Where's Green Lion?"

"We managed to tow it back behind the Black Lion," Hunk said. "It's back in its hangar, safe and sound."

"I'm glad." She pulled her jacket closer around her. "I wasn't looking forward to going back to Iphica for it or letting of you guys pilot my Lion."

"I would have done a fantastic job flying your Lion," Lance said.

"Oh, please, how many times have you crashed Blue?" Pidge asked, chuckling.

"Hey, I've gotten much better as a pilot!"

Pidge was still chuckling when she suddenly yawned.

"Okay, as much as I hate to break this up," Hunk said, "I think someone needs a nap."

"I just woke up!" Pidge protested.

"And you're still healing," Hunk countered. "Come on, Pidge. Say goodbye to Lance."

She was still sputtering as Hunk hauled her out of her chair and towards the door.

"Bye, Pidge!" Lance called. "I'll just finish off the rest of your goo."

She called Lance an awful name as Hunk dragged her to her room. Laughing, Lance began to eat the rest of her food. If she was back to swearing, the kid was going to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

"Hunk, this is ridiculous," Pidge protested.

Her knees had tried to buckle again outside the dining room. Despite her assurances that she was okay, Hunk had scooped her up to carry her to her room. 'Being small sucks,' she fumed.

"What if somebody sees us?" Pidge asked, trying a different tactic.

"Are you embarrassed, Pidge?"

"What? No!" she said despite the blush staining her cheeks. "What if somebody like Lance sees us like that? He'll never let us live it down."

"One, Lance is still in the dining room, eating the rest of your food," Hunk said. "Two, you're still recovering so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. And three, I don't mind."

"That's...that's not the point, Hunk."

"Okay, so what is your point?"

"I am perfectly capable of walking myself to my room."

"Look, Pidge, I'll let you do all the walking around you want. Tomorrow."

"Oh, gees, thanks, Hunk" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're such a pal."

"Yep, that's what I am: your friend," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Hunk?"

"Hey, look, we're at your room," Hunk said.

Pidge leaned down to type in her access code. She expected Hunk to set her down so she could enter her room. However, he carried her inside as the doors hissed shut behind them.

He set her down by her bed. Now that she was in her room, she suddenly felt tired. Like she hadn't been asleep for the past three days.

"So, um, do you need help with anything?" Hunk asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What? You're going to help me change into my pajamas?"

"No! Well...yes, if you really need me to."

Pidge laughed as his face flushed scarlet. "I'm just kidding, Hunk. I can change into my sleepwear all by myself."

"Thank the Lions for that." He shifted on his feet, suddenly looking more nervous. "Hey, Pidge, can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Sure."

"What did you mean about me noticing you're a girl?"

"Oh, that." It was her turn to be nervous. She scrambled for an explanation, something that he would believe. "It's nothing, Hunk. Just pre-fight jitters, you know?"

"I don't think so."

"Huh?"

"I don't think it was nothing. You obviously meant something by it."

"Just...just leave it alone, Hunk."

"What...what if I don't want to?" He tucked a section of her hair back behind her ear. "What are you hiding from me? I didn't think we kept secrets from each other."

"Except for the whole being a girl thing."

He chuckled. "I don't think that counts as a secret, Katie."

"Like you knew," she scoffed.

"Oh, I knew."

"And you didn't say anything!"

He shrugged. "I figured you would tell us eventually."

"So, Lance really was the only one who didn't know."

"Lance is a great guy but not always the most observant one around."

Pidge snorted in agreement.

"But that doesn't tell me what you're trying to hide from me."

"Gah! Why won't you let it drop, Hunk?"

"Because it's been driving me crazy for three days!"

Pidge gasped. He had been dwelling on that since her fight. He had been thinking about her and what she had said while she had been recovering in a healing pod. "Oh, Hunk."

"Just tell me, Pidge. I don't care what it is."

She felt her face grow red. "I wanted you to notice me as a girl because I like you, Hunk. Like you, like you."

"Oh...that's not what I expected."

"I know," she said, looking down at her feet. "And I understand if you don't feel the same way. I promise it won't change anything between us."

"Well, I can't agree with you there."

"Huh?"

"I think things are going to change between us."

"I knew it. I've ruined things between us forever."

He tipped her chin up so she would face him. "Things are going to change between us because I feel the same way about you."

"You do? Since when?"

"Months now," he admitted.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I've been thinking about it. I thought I might do something special for your birthday."

"But my birthday's months away."

"It gave me time to plan."

"And a deadline."

"That, too," he admitted with a chuckle. "See? Was that so hard?"

She laughed as she hugged him. "I'm so glad you know. I was getting tired of hiding it from you."

"Me, too," he said, pulling her closer.

They simply held each other until Pidge yawned again. Hunk chuckled as he stepped back from her. "Looks like someone still needs that nap."

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

He grinned. "I think I can manage that."

All thoughts of sleep fled her mind as Hunk's lips brushed against hers. She pressed herself closer to him. She hummed her approval as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So, how was that?" Hunk asked as they broke apart.

"I think we're going to need practice," she said, pulling him down for another kiss. "Lots and lots of practice."


End file.
